Allysin Kay
| birth_place = Detroit, Michigan | death_date = | death_place = | resides = | billed = | trainer = Bill Martel Mathew Priest | debut = December 2008 | retired = }} Allysin Kay (November 5, 1987) is an American female professional wrestler previously signed to Impact Wrestling under the ring name Sienna. She wrestles on the independent circuit around the world including for Women Superstars Uncensored, Shimmer Women Athletes and SHINE. Professional wrestling career Early Career (2008-2011) Kay first became involved in the wrestling business in July 2008 when she began training with Mathew Priest and Bill Martel at the Blue Collar Wrestling Alliance (BCWA) in Detroit, Michigan. Six months later, she debuted against Shavonne Norrell on December 28. Kay and Norrell engaged in a feud that lasted most of 2009, including a Falls Count Anywhere match at Summer Standoff in August 2009. Kay later began competing against the male wrestlers. At the end of 2010 the BCWA National Championship was vacated, and Kay entered the tournament to determine the new champion. She reached the semi-finals, where she lost to eventual victor Scotty Primo. Until BCWA's closure in mid-2011, Kay regularly attempted to win the championship. Until March 2010, Kay worked exclusively for BCWA. Her first match for another promotion was facing Jefferson Saint for Beyond Wrestling. In mid-2010, Kay began wrestling for Main Event Championship Wrestling promotion. She debuted against Jessicka Havok, and the duo entered a feud, which concluded in a two out of three falls anything goes street fight, won by Havok. Following the feud, Kay and Havok formed a tag team called Team Be Jealous. Absolute Intense Wrestling Kay debuted in Absolute Intense Wrestling in April 2010, losing to Jessicka Havok, and the following month, she lost to Angel Dust. At Girls Night Out 3 in January 2011, Kay earned her first victory in AIW, defeating Roxie Cotton. In June at Road to Absolution, she joined the Flexor Industries faction. At Girls Night Out 4, she defeated Mickie Knuckles. Kay lost to Mia Yim at Girls Night Out 5, in a match where Yim broke Kay's nose with a kick. At Girls Night Out 6 Kay faced Yim in a Fans Bring the Weapons match for the vacant AIW Women's Championship, which Kay won. The third match of the series between the duo took place at Girls Night Out 7, where Kay retained her championship. Kay went on to defend her championship against Jennifer Blake, Crazy Mary Dobson, and KC Warfield. Women Superstars Uncensored In January 2011, Kay debuted for the Women Superstars Uncensored (WSU) at The Final Chapter internet pay-per-view in a loss to Jamilia Craft. She returned to WSU two months later, losing to Kristin Astara at the 4th Anniversary Show. At the Unscensored Rumble internet pay-per-view in June, Kay was on the losing end of an eight-person tag team match and also competed in the rumble match. In August, Kay earned her first win in WSU when she was victorious in a four-way match against Marti Belle, Tina San Antonio, and Niya. Kay then joined forces with Jessicka Havok and Sassy Stephie, creating a new stable (faction) known as "The Midwest Militia". Kay competed in tag team members with other members of The Midwest Militia over the next few months, including winning a War Games match against Team WSU (Mercedes Martinez, Alicia, and Brittney Savage) at the Breaking Barriers II internet pay-per-view in November. On March 3, 2012 Kay and Stephie won the WSU Tag Team Championship by defeating the Soul Sisters of Jana and Latasha. They successfully defended the championship against the teams of Alicia and Brittney Savage and the Soul Sisters in April. As part of a talent exchange, The Midwest Militia began competing for the Canadian promotion NCW Femme Fatales (NCWFF) in 2012. At NCWFF's ninth show in July 2012, the Midwest Militia defeated Courtney Rush, Xandra Bale, and Cat Power in a six-woman tag team match. At WSU's Queen & King Tournament pay-per-view, they retained the championship against Marti Belle and Lexxus. Other Promotions Kay joined the new promotion Shine Wrestling in 2012. She debuted on the inaugural show, forming a tag team with Taylor Made. The duo defeated Tracy Taylor and Su Yung.April Hunter was later added to the alliance, with the trio calling themselves Made in Sin. At Shine 7, Made in Sin defeated Taylor, Yung, and Tim in a six-woman tag team match. With the addition of Rain and Ivelisse Velez, the stable became known as Valkyrie. At Shine 8, Valkyrie defeated Amazing Kong, Angelina Love, Christina Von Eerie, and Yim in an eight-woman tag team match. At the Shine 10 internet pay-per-view in May 2013, Kay defeated Nikki Roxx in a qualifying match for the Shine Championship tournament. When Kay interfered in the main event match between ally Rain and Angelina Love, she was suspended by Lexie Fyfe and removed from the tournament. Kay returned at Shine 13 and teamed with Ivelisse in a victorious effort against Amazing Kong and Jessicka Havok. Kay made her Shimmer Women Athletes debut on October 27, 2012, as part of Volume 49. She and Taylor Made, as Made in Sin, defeated Shazza McKenzie and Veda Scott. Made in Sin lost on Volume 51 in October 2012 to Regeneration X (Allison Danger and Leva Bates), and at Volume 52 to the team of Kana and LuFisto. At Volume 55, Kay defeated Thunderkitty in a singles match. Made in Sin defeated MsEerie (MsChif and Christina Von Eerie) at Volume 56, but were on the losing end of a six-woman tag team match on Volume 57. Kay debuted for Ring of Honor at the Ring of Honor Wrestling television tapings on November 3, 2012 in a loss to MsChif. Japan (2013) On July 7, 2013, Kay started her first tour of Japan with the World Woman Pro-Wrestling Diana promotion, losing to Keiko Aono in a singles match in Kawasaki. On August 4, Kay and Crazy Mary unsuccessfully challenged Aono and Yumiko Hotta for the WWWD World Tag Team Championship. China (2014) In November 2014, Kay made her debut in China as a part of a four show tour, the final event taking place in The MasterCard Centre in Beijing. Total Nonstop Action Wrestling (2016–2018) At Knockouts Knockdown 2016, Kay made her TNA debut defeating former 5-time Knockouts champion Gail Kim in her very first match via a count-out. On April 21, 2016, it was reported that Kay had signed with Total Nonstop Action Wrestling. She made her debut for the promotion, on the same day, during the May tapings of Impact Wrestling, working under the ring name Sienna, and was defeated by Jade in her first match. She then engaged in a feud with both Gail Kim and Jade by joining an alliance with Maria Kanellis and Allie, establishing herself as a heel in the process. Sienna defeated Madison Rayne to become number one contender and face Jade for the Knockouts championship at Slammiversary. Sienna wrestled her final match during 2018 on the March 22 episode of iMPACT! Wrestling, where she lost a Knockouts Championship match against Allie. National Wrestling Alliance (2019 - present) In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **''AK47'' (Yokosuka cutter) **''Silencer'' (Running low-angle Shoulder Block) **''Cut-Throat'' (Saito suplex) **''Kay-Gato-Jime (gogoplata/kagatojime) **Stunner (as Maria Maria) **Rolling Guillotine Choke *'Signature moves''' **''Discus from Detroit'' / Big D (Discus lariat) **Modified camel clutch **Neckbreaker **Straight jacket **Fishhooking **neck vice **Corner Avalanche (with spiked bra) *'With Sassy Stephie' **'Double-team finishing moves' ***Wheelbarrow double knee backbreaker / sitout rear mat slam combination *'With Taylor Made' **'Double-team finishing moves' ***''The Eighth Deadly'' (Death Drop) *'Managers' **April Hunter *'Tag teams and stables' **Team Be Jealous (w/ Jessicka Havok) **The Midwest Militia (w/ Jessicka Havok & Sassy Stephie) **Made In Sin (w/ Taylor Made) *'Nicknames' **"The AK47" **"Mount Crush" *'Entrance themes' **"The Dope Show" by Marilyn Manson Championships and accomplishments *'Absolute Intense Wrestling' **AIW Women's Championship (1 time) *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' **PWI ranked her #43 in the 2012 PWI Top 50 Females **PWI ranked her #31 in the 2013 PWI Top 50 Females **PWI ranked her #10 in the 2016 PWI Top 50 Females **PWI ranked her #8 in the 2017 PWI Top 50 Females **PWI ranked her #19 in the 2019 PWI Top 100 Females *'Impact Wrestling' **Impact Knockouts Championship (2 times) **GFW Women's Championship (1 time) *'National Wrestling Alliance' **NWA World Women's Championship (1 time) *'SHINE Wrestling' **SHINE Championship (2 times) *'Women Superstars Uncensored' **WSU Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Sassy Stephie See also *Allysin Kay's event history External links * Profile * Profile * Twitter Page Category:1987 births Category:2008 debuts Category:Female wrestlers Category:SHIMMER Women Athletes alumni Category:SHINE Wrestling alumni Category:Michigan wrestlers Category:American wrestlers Category:Absolute Intense Wrestling alumni Category:WSU Tag Team Champions Category:NCW Femmes Fatales alumni Category:Living people Category:Queens Of Combat alumni Category:Total Nonstop Action Wrestling alumni Category:TNA Women's Knockout Champions Category:GFW Women's Champions Category:Asistencia Asesoría y Administración alumni Category:Smash Wrestling alumni Category:Vicious Outcast Wrestling alumni Category:Beyond Wrestling alumni Category:World Woman Pro-Wrestling Diana alumni Category:Ring of Honor alumni Category:Squared Circle Wrestling alumni Category:Classic Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Cleveland All-Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Independent Women's Internet Wrestling alumni Category:Main Event Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Tri-City Wrestling alumni Category:AAW Wrestling alumni Category:Women Superstars Uncensored alumni Category:SHINE Champions Category:NWA World Women's Champions Category:Empower Wrestling alumni Category:National Wrestling Alliance alumni